Fractured Lullaby
by Aloha-Batgirl
Summary: When Derek prepared for a full moon, he hadn't expected to find a half naked girl wearing Stiles shirt in the woods and the smell of blood around her. Nor did he expect her to be a Loup Garou… a werewolf born like him… And what is she doing in Beacon Hills? Who is she hunting? Sorry but it has a slow beginning... Plz give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a story I have had running through my head so I wanted to share it with you! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**This is a DerekxOC story and hopefully I can give you something that is different then what is out there… But different is my middle name! *not really* ;p BUUUUUT I am adding a few mixes into the plot similar to Underworld haha but you have to wait to see what!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Rue Daciana, my OC**

Gerard looked down at his daughter's headstone that only seemed to bring grey to the lush rich grass surrounding the marbled piece. It had been three weeks since her funeral but the weeks ticked by slowly; much too slow to for his liking but grieving was suppose to hurt obviously. Though his weeks at Beacon Hills seemed to drag, he couldn't complain that it was boring. With a couple of Omegas, in search of the Alpha, to hunt and now the knowledge of his granddaughter with her forbidden lover, he had plenty of activities to keep his mind off his murdered daughter, however the lingering of her memories lurked in the back of his mind; occasionally forcing themselves back into the light.

"Oh my daughter…. If only you knew what I had found in Europe, then you wouldn't be here like this," he said in a low tone to the silent grave.

A soft breeze lifted through the trees while the elder man shuffled his shoulders up, pushing his jacket higher around his neck. The black pea-coat little but some protection from the evening breeze and he sighed as he kneeled down to adjusted a few flowers that had fallen from the wind on the headstone. Once again, a memory snuck up on him as he touched the cold stone against his flesh.

_She was 12 and had begun her training to hunt at an early age because she refused to be shown up by her brother. He was not against it in the least and had wanted his daughter to learn-but her eagerness surprised him. Shortly after her training had started, he realized she was a natural, though Chris had a hard time adjusting to some of the obstacles. After one of their annual Sunday trainings, both brother and sister were snuggled in their beds and Gerard had came in to say his goodnights. He always made a trip around the house at night to make sure everything seemed safe from any enemies who may want to harm his family._

"_Daddy, tell us a story of your hunts," she proposed with a bright grin and her blonde hair falling around her face. This was when he realized she was different. She was hungry for that blood of wolves and she was going to be a magnificent hunter, that he knew for a fact._

"_He has told us so many, sis," Chris started with a bit of a grumble. "he probably doesn't have any good ones left."_

_At this Gerard had to chuckle. "Oh? But I haven't told you the best one, yet. Do you know of the Father of the werewolves?"_

"_Yea," Chris muttered while he sat up in his bed a little more before crossing his arms over his chest. "He is—"_

"_Jim told us the history of hunting started with Kenyon Hemming Marrok," Kate interrupted with a sly grin. "He said that during the 1700's there was experiments with wolves to try to use as weapons in battle. It was suppose to make them stronger than any war dogs, but Kenyon was a result of that. He was born as a human child by a normal grey wolf mother."_

"_You don't have to be a show off, you know," Chris grunted bitterly._

_Kate stuck out her tongue and flashed a toothy grin. "I got all the brains in the family so I can talk if I want."_

"_That's enough," Gerard said calmly with a hand raised to interrupt. "But back to the story. Imagine their surprise when they find a human child in a litter of wolf pups."_

"_They probably thought somebody left a baby there and the wolf took it in as her own," Chris offered but Kate only scoffed._

"_It's not Jungle Book you know."_

"_Shut up, Kate," he glared._

"_You are both right. They weren't sure what to think of the baby. The one in charge at the time wanted the baby dead but figured the wolf would get tired of it and later eat it. But someone there wasn't going to let the baby take that chance. So a guard snuck the baby out and took him to his wife who was suffering from heartbreak due to her child's death. The baby was raised in their home and was said to be theirs while taking the name Kenyon Williams. For the next 16 years he lived and grew up, believing he was normal until that winter when a battle broke down upon his homeland. It was a massacre that claimed his parents, but as his mother lay dying in his arms, she told him the truth. That he was not their son and that he was from a grey wolf that were being experimented on. He was an abomination."_

"_And he took off and learned how to change into a werewolf," Kate piped in. "It's just a myth though… how about a story about you hunting," she urged._

_Gerard chuckled again. "It is not a myth, Kate. It is true."_

"_So he went around biting people and the infection grew and now we fight them today," Chris rambled quickly, clearly bored. "Ok, we get it. I'm going to sleep."_

"_You always have to be boring," Kate complained with a glare aimed at her brothers back._

"_It's alright, you two had a big day and it is late." Gerard kissed Kate on her forehead and tucked her in. "I will tell you the rest another time."_

He never had gotten around to telling his children the truth… Perhaps now was the time, but Chris wouldn't be the only one who would need to know. Allison was of age and some of her training had started, however to his disappointment, Chris was taking his time on it. Footsteps from behind cut his thoughts off but he merely stared blankly at the headstone.

"It's still hard. I wish that the pain would ease, even a little but it stays the same," came a strong voice from behind. Speak of the Devil…

Gerard's lips curled, adding more wrinkles but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Chris." He sighed and looked over at his son who stood above with his hands pushed into his jacket pockets. "It is just too soon for it to be better."

There was a tense moment of silence. "You shouldn't come here alone," Chris changed the subject while looking around the empty courtyard. "Especially with all the…_activity_ lately."

The eldest Argent chuckled lightly and stood to his feet, moving slower and resembling more of his age than normal. "I am capable of handling myself. I may be old but I have a lot of fight left to any wolf who wants a go. Speaking of which," he turned to face Chris, "Why are you out here?"

At this it was his son's turn to smirk, "Looking for you, hoping you didn't go senile and get lost somewhere."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I have traveled the world, you know. Getting lost is not going to be an easy thing even if I put forth effort." Another breeze shifted through the air and together the two hunters turned back to the car that was down the hill a ways.

Chris stayed silent as he seemed to be mulling something over, which didn't escape Gerard's attention. After Chris glanced back at his sister's forever resting place, his father spoke up. "Something is on your mind," he stated more then asked.

There was still silence between the two men for a moment longer. "….You had been gone for nearly 17 years since I have seen you, or you have seen Allison for the first time. You say you were hunting but for 17 years? All we ever heard from you was in a few letters and an occasional phone call. I imagined that you would have stayed for the funeral services but then left back to Europe again. Why are you staying this time?"

A soft sigh left the elder Argent's lips and he thought it over for a moment. Obviously he was not going to reveal that he had knowledge of Allison and Scott-especially that he knew Scott was a werewolf. With the deal made between the two, and Scott going to obey Gerard, there was no need for Chris to know. Not yet anyway. "I can't spend time with my family now? I know I have been gone for years now, son, but after losing my only daughter, I realize that I can't make that mistake again."

"And the hunting? You think that once you kill Hale's pack that you will be able to stay here still? I know you better than that, _dad_, and you will leave again." Chris knew he made a valid point against his father.

"Do you know why I have been gone for so long?" Gerard asked suddenly as they reached the sedan door. Chris walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the doors while their eyes met and he shook his head, not sure why the strange question came up when he wanted answers on how long his father was staying. But Gerard didn't answer, clearly wanting to discuss it inside the car. Once both men were inside and the sedan engine revving to life did he finally speak. "I have been hunting a pack on my own lately; a pack that has taken me all around the world while they tried to escape me and my hunters."

"And you have killed them?"

A pause. "No. And I do not want to kill them either." There was a tense silence as they pulled away from the cemetery and out to the street roads. The only sound was the car engine shifting gears as they made their way back to the house.

"So you weren't even hunting when you were gone for 17 years?" Chris asked with a forced calm, but is irritation was apparent. "Just travelling around the world doing damn research?"

"It is a long story son and I will explain it all to you."

"I'm not even sure if I even want to know anymore."

"Ohh but you do. And I will tell you everything soon."

* * *

"_**Welcome to Beacon Hills**_**"** the sign read in bright blue letters next to the road that obviously led to the said town.

There was very little light along the roadside but the young woman didn't seem to take notice of the dark lonely area she found herself in. Rue Daciana was not afraid however. Solitude was only a companion to the brunette. The evening air was crisp and the half moon hanging in the sky was of no use for guidance. Green eyes stared ahead at the town lights that glowed over trees before she turned her attention to the long stretch of road behind her. This was now where she had to make her decision. Was she to go on ahead and find her answers? Or turn back and return to her loyal friends? She couldn't guarantee them that she would return and they had begged her not to go, but she had to. If she didn't then her pack would just be hunted and tracked down again. She knew where her enemy was now and she refused to lose sight of him a third time. While shrugging her pack further upon her shoulders she trudged on down the lonely road of her decision, hoping that she would make it out alive.

She was no fool. This town was home of the Argents-loyal and noble hunters of her kind. Why they couldn't leave her pack alone were for reasons unknown to her but she couldn't allow her group to be put into anymore danger. The cool breeze shuffled through the leaves above her and the new smells reached her nose. Gasoline, fast food, chimney smoke and perfume all mingled together in the breeze that whispered past her. In the distant echo, she picked up the sounds of sirens whirling to life in the night somewhere in the town and she only picked up her pace a bit more. The last thing she needed after her long journey was to be picked up by the police. Every car that would pass her now would have a new threat of hunters now that she was on their homeland.

Thinking of the danger ahead that she was openly walking into only made her scar across her abdomen tingle with the memory of how close she was to losing her life. After a faded encounter in Ireland, she had been sliced through her stomach, nearly cut in half… How she had managed to survive was beyond her but it was the only scar that had stained her body for life. She couldn't find herself to hate it though. To the brunette it showed her determination and what she had to go through to come this far in the game.

That's all this was…a game. A game of survival, a game of desperation…

Nothing was safe in the real world and being only 22 years old had taught her that the only true thing fairytales have in real life are the monsters inside the stories. She only hoped that there wouldn't be a second time of an attempt at her life again.

With a sigh, she rubbed her hands together to warm up her cold fingertips. Her fingerless leather gloves were more of a necessity seeing as if she used regular gloves, her nails would pierce through if she had to change. Suddenly she heard a car engine a short ways off coming towards her from in town. Moments later, a pair of headlights shone on the road ahead and with a muttered curse under her breath, she trotted into the safety of the trees along the side of the road. Seconds later, the black car rolled by, a little slower then normal for her opinion as she kneeled low behind a tree trunk. Had the driver seen her? Surely they hadn't, for she had hidden before the lights had even reached her location.

But she soon second guessed herself as the car pulled over on the other side of the road and the engine turned off. With her eyes flashing an electric blue, she quickly moved to a neighboring tree to get a better view. Through the thin shrubs she could make out a tall silhouette of a man who leaned against his car hood and a second person, this time female who sauntered to his side.

"Do you think he was looking for us?" the female said in a smooth voice. Rue could smell a light aroma of jasmine lotion that the girl wore-but that didn't mask the strong tang of her natural scent. This girl was a Beta.

"No. He must have been going to the grave. There was no way he would have known we would be out there," the man said with a bite of attitude.

_Another Beta_, Rue mused to herself. _Good. They aren't a threat_.

_**Unless they find you trespassing on their territory**_**,** her inner wolf grumbled. _**But we could kill them easy. They are newborns…**_

Rue ignored her inner wolf. These two may not be a threat but if their pack was big then she would not stand much of a chance…. Not to mention the Alpha.

So now she had two threats in this new town. A noble family of hunters and a wolf pack that she was now invading in their territory… This caused more anxiety of trying to make it out alive.

"No one is following us. We can probably head back to town," the male said and pushed off the hood of the car.

"Well you are telling Derek about the Argents almost seeing us, Issac." The girl sauntered back to the passenger car obviously aware that Issac's eyes wondered her body briefly.

"And why is that? Trying to get back on his good side after you threw yourself at him and he rejected you," he tossed at Erica, hoping to push her temper. He didn't fail.

"Shut up. You saw that he enjoyed it," she said smugly before closing the car door. The car engine filled the air and soon they were making a U turn back to town. Rue let out a breath and was thankful they were new wolves-not used to relying on their senses or else she was sure they would have picked up her scent. But again her inner wolf spoke up; _**if they are new-pups then they will be dangerous in the next few nights with the full moon…**_

Once the tail lights were down the road nearly a hundred yards did she emerge from the forest thinking that in two nights the full moon would be upon them and she would be in more danger if she happened to be in the area. With a tentative glance back at the road she came from, she sighed. The welcome sign was now off in the distance and the town, which held much more danger…. was much, much closer.

**Well this is a quick little intro to the story. It will pick up soon. Give me a couple days and I should have chapter two up with your favorite characters making their appearance. Please review! Pleaaaaase!**

**Hugs! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, maybe a bit of confusion. I had an old account from years ago but I wanted a new one so I can start over with some new stories. So for those who reviewed and favored and/or following this story, I am sorry but you are going to need to do it again now that I switched the story over. Anyway…**

**Thank you for the reviews! I tried to upload another chapter quickly because I know the first didn't give you much of an idea of what's going on. Soooooo Here you go! Obviously it isn't going to be the same as the season… a little here and there but that's all for now.**

A phone ringing from somewhere on the floor made Allison sit up suddenly. The light was still on and she could see Scott was beside her still; his eyes were open as he watched her.

"The phone is ringing," she said stupidly and rubbed at her eyes before trying to pinpoint where about her phone was.

"Yup, they tend to do that when someone wants to talk to you," he smirked and closed his eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked him and tried to orientate herself. She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been asleep.

"Allison," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, what time is it?" she demanded and peered over him at where the blue screen of her phone lit up; she'd left it on her pile of clothes on the chair. She leaned over him and picked it up, one hand holding herself over him on the mattress. She peered down at the phone and groaned.

"It's 2 a.m!" she groaned. "Who's ringing me at this time?"

"Why do you have pink pigs all over her pajamas?" he asked with a smirk in his voice and she looked round with a frown to realize she was leaning over him; her chest quite close to his face.

She sat back hurriedly and shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was in her Piglet pajamas at 2am in the morning, next to her werewolf boyfriend, at Scott's house (instead of at Lydia's like she told her mom) and her phone was still ringing.

"I like Piglet," she defended herself. "Should I answer this?"

"Do you want me to answer it?" Before she could answer him he'd plucked it from her fingers hit the green button and held it to his ear.

"What?" he asked into the phone and listened, a sly grin tugging his cheeks up.

"Yeah, she's right beside me," he chuckled and held the phone out for her. "Lydia wants to know where you are."

"What?" She took the phone with an exhausted look aimed at him but he merely smirked again and shut his eyes, getting comfortable on the pillow again.

"Lydia?"

"Allison," her tone was relief and it made her feel guilty. "I've just had a call from your mom asking if everything was ok and I didn't know what she was talking about. But I said yes and then she asked if you were awake and I said no… Are you supposed to be staying with me tonight? I covered for you but you could have at least let me know you were going to be sneaking away to see Scott. And why did he answer your phone for you? Where are you?"

"Uh… I'm here," she stated and rolled her eyes at her own lack of imagination. "I'm fine… how did she… I mean…. What?"

A snort from Scott told her he was laughing at her inability to communicate. She poked him in the shoulder but he merely ignored her and kept his eyes shut.

An impatient sigh greeted her from the other side of the phone. "Your mom was calling to check in with you. I covered for you now but next time let me know _before_ she wakes me up at 2am. I was afraid that something happened to you."

"Yeah sorry, your right. But she has never called before," she said apologetically.

"Maybe she had a feeling you weren't staying here tonight," she replied and her voice sounded weary. "Where are you and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"No!" She poked Scott again and he opened one eye grumpily. She covered the handset and spoke to him. "She wants to pick me up from here…." She turned back to the phone again. "I've already got a lift tomorrow. I'll meet you at school though," she said into the phone.

"With your forbidden lover, Scott?"

"Er… yeah. Look it's late, I'll be fine, honest, Lydia. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for checking on me." She rang off and threw the phone back onto the pile of clothes. She lay back on her side and stared at the face of her boyfriend. His face was young and normal…. Nothing about him would make you think he was a creature that was supposed to be a myth. A rumbling noise came from her stomach and she slapped a hand over it. She was starving.

"Was that thunder?" he chuckled and giving up trying to go back to sleep, sat up and nearly fell off the bed. "Ahh, look what you made me do," he teased and rolled to the floor on his knees and then staggered to his feet, running one hand through his messy black hair.

"Where you going?" she asked but he didn't reply and instead he weaved his way over to the dresser.

"Oh, pizza!" she said happily when she saw him turn with a pizza box in his hand.

"You were too tired when I first came back," he muttered and thrust the box onto her lap and then sank back onto the bed taking up most of it as he lay face down and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to wake you" he mumbled into the mattress.

Allison opened the box and took out a now cold slice of pizza and sat slightly sideways. She studied him as she ate the pizza; his hair messy, his eyes closed and his lips slack. How was she going to tell her family that she wanted her life with him? How was she going to manage a life as a hunter with the love of her life being the one she hunted? She looked down at the pizza in her hand, her appetite suddenly vanished and a feeling of guilt settled low in the pit of her stomach. How could she justify being here with him; because when all was said and done she had done nothing to actively stop this. She had gone with him willingly, had kissed him willingly, had allowed him into her life willingly. She'd had the means to stop this from the start. But it was too late now and to her eternal damnation she realized she didn't want to stop this.

She set the pizza back into the box and closed the lid; her hunger killed completely. She stared down at the closed lid and wondered just what would happen to her now. She looked up at him and frowned; he was asleep and in his sleep, he looked peaceful, at ease. His normally alert eyes shut, his normally over-active brain halted for a few hours of peace. She reached out a hand and let it hover over his cheek, not touching him. She swallowed and pulled her hand back to cover her mouth as she laid her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. She was damned; not sure where this would lead, but suspecting it might be her grave when her family found out.

She leant over him careful not to touch him and set the box on the floor before lying back down on her side under the covers and facing the wall. Her mind whirled round and round, desperation clawing at her thoughts, preventing her from switching off and going to sleep. A hand slid over her waist and fingers slid under her night shirt to rest against her stomach. She relaxed completely, her thoughts stilling with his touch and she sank further into the pillows with a sigh, letting sleep claim her again.

* * *

When Rue woke, she was alone and surrounded by trees in the heart of the forest with the air musty with silence. It was quiet. The only sound was a duck paddling softly along the surface of a nearby lake and the sounds of a flock of bird wings flapping overhead. She closed her eyes and breathed in the morning dawn air before looking around her setting. She had reached the town the night before however it was late… too late for a young woman to be looking around for an abandoned residence to stay in without drawing attention. Instead she had chosen to stay in the less conspicuous forest, which she was rather comfortable with. The young brunette had grown up deep in the Washington woods where summers were warm and winters freezing with snow covering the earth. She wasn't very familiar with California however she was certain that it stayed more on the warmer side and if it did snow then it was a few feet here and there. But she didn't plan on staying in the town for that many months. It was the end of August and though the dawn air was cool and fresh, she could feel the humidity threatening for the day's heat. It prickled at her skin and Rue couldn't risk getting over heated after her long travel from Europe the last week.

"Things to do today… Find a place to stay. Buy some supplies," she started reciting to herself out loud. "And don't get caught in the process," Rue finished with a wry smirk.

It was a simple process but a necessary one. Shortly after her parents were murdered, and her twisted godfather became Alpha, she had started to plan ahead. Not just for the day, but for the good of what remained of her pack. With her clever mind running and her grief of her parents death directed to questions of who did it, she soon had realized that her godfather was a weak Alpha; only looking for self gained power. Needless to say, she had no room in her plans for him. Once Rue had accomplished a brutal attack upon him, she became Alpha of her rightful pack and forever looked after them like she believed a true Alpha should. She only wished her parents could see her lead them now.

With a sigh, she gathered her backpack and dusted off the leaves. She missed her pack; her friends. They understood why she had to leave them and hunt the hunter, but they disagreed with the decision believing it to be a suicide mission. Now she was beginning to think it to be true... How the hell was she supposed to kill the man who was an Argent while still not walking into a trap with the rest of the hunters? Not to mention another wolf pack living here…. These were two very real and very dangerous threats that she was not equipped to fight, even if she was an Alpha… And this was all before she even stepped foot into the town!

"I must be an idiot," she grumbled angrily and kicked a stone as she began her trek towards the town. The sun was peaking over the distant hills now and bearing down rays of sunshine through the foliage of the forest. This felt normal and reassuring to Rue as she walked in a simple beige shirt and black low rise cargo pants, her leather jacket stuffed carelessly in her bag with the end of a sleeve sticking out. "I can't say the area isn't nice," she said to herself as she glanced around the area, liking the company her voice seemed to give her. The woods were tranquil and serene with birds waking from their slumber in a nest and a grey tree squirrel watching the brunette walk under the low branch in curiosity.

After 20 minutes of walking, the sound of cars and town life reached her heightened hearing. The sun had stretched higher and after glancing at her watch, it only confirmed that it was nearly 7:30. People were heading to work and the world was waking around her. Brushing her fingers through her amber hair, she pulled her locks into a high ponytail with the loose curls falling over her shoulder and let her bangs hang over the left side of her face. Stepping over a large root across her path, a sweet scent reached her with the tang of ash. Pausing in her steps, green eyes glanced around her, trying to place the location of the mysterious smell. Shrugging her shoulders, she prepared to continue when another tingle of smell caught her attention once again. Narrowing her eyes, she looked towards her left where the trail of the mysterious smell came from. The path appeared to lead towards a small incline of a hill but what lay there was something she couldn't let go. The ash was different then a campfire and there was something…strange that pulled at her to check it out. With careful steps, Rue turned towards the trail.

It felt that whatever it may have been it was drawing her deeper and deeper into the sun-soaked trees. The path curved up ahead just out of sight. Rue's feet slowly dragged to a stop and she simply stood among the green and yellows, breathing in the sweet calmness. But the beauty and serenity of the forest rapidly took a turn into the shadows as her eyes landed on the corroded home nestled on a hill between towering trees. The house was long abandoned, that much she could tell but an eerie chill rolled up her spine and she felt her inner wolf's hackles rise. Carefully, she glimpsed around her setting before returning her gaze back to the large house. "Strange," she said under her breath. With tentative steps, she tracked through the foliage and towards the house that loomed higher above her. The roof was caved in on parts of the center and the breeze whistled through the spaced wooden boards that still stood strong through the ash and harsh weather.

Creaking steps welcomed the young wolf as she carefully peered inside the front door, not daring to step inside. The familiar scent reached her once again that had led her to the house and it mixed with burned flesh. Her muscles tensed but she didn't step away… There was something that told her instincts not to step any further, but pride refused to let her turn away. An ambiguity about this house tried to lure her deeper inside. Its walls echoed with the laughter that had long since passed through the years and ash hugged the floorboards that stretched to the furthest corners of the rooms. Rue could see every broken, dirty token stood as a monument to the past of some family's home. She was about to dare herself for another step towards the mouth of the house, hoping that maybe it truly was abandoned and available to her…

Yet the sounds of twigs snapping and light footsteps caught her attention making her instincts kick in immediately. Green eyes bled to cerulean blue that pierced through the shadowy trees as she spun around to the forest behind her.

It was eerily silent and the trees around her seemed to hold its breath. The air stiffened and made it hard for her to breathe as a dangerous scent reached her… Whoever was there was not human.

"I know someone is there, no sense in hiding," Rue demanded unflinchingly but her glare burned dangerously towards the foliage. _I need to get away from here,_ she thought as she took a bold step down the porch. It would be foolish if she tried to pick a fight when she didn't know her surroundings.

It was before she could carry out this idea that a clapping and dark chuckle stopped her thoughts that echoed through the morning air and it was then that she realized just how… _quiet_… the forest was. Not a bird or a cricket…. Nor squirrel. Even the wind in the trees and the sound of rustling leaves sounded muted. It was as if the small part of the forest was suddenly drawn apart from the world… A sickening chill ran through her spine; her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists, feeling her claws bite into her palms. The echo rang around her and the scent clouded her nose till her eyes watered; the stench of burnt flesh was stronger than she ever encountered. Even after the stranger stopped clapping, she couldn't figure out where he was. Once her feet touched the forest floor off the last step did she prepare to leave towards the town but was stopped by a voice…. From inside the house.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing out here…," came a smooth voice. "all alone too."

_How did he get behind me so fast,_ Rue wondered to herself but she didn't turn to face the man, afraid that her eyes would give her away seeing as she had no control to change them back to the much human green. "I was just curious," she said aloud while staring straight ahead to where the town lay half a mile off. "I didn't mean to trespass."

"Oh, it's alright. Would you like a tour?" the man offered sweetly. The young wolf tensed as she heard the stairs of the porch groan under his weight but no sooner then she heard the boards creak did she suddenly feel hot breath on the back of her neck; her shoulders locked stiffly and her breathing hitched, causing her to jump from fright of the swiftness he possessed. The strong stench of metallic blood was coated over his burnt flesh stench that embraced her but it was the power of the wolf at her back that seemed to suffocate her. This man was dominant and she wondered if this was the Alpha that the two beta's belonged to the night before.

"I should be going back. I need to get to work in 30 minutes," she played off innocently hoping to throw him off her own scent… But travelling the world had taught her well to hide her wolf traits outside of her eyes. For that she mentally cursed and prepared herself. It was fight or flight time and though she was strong… she knew if there were more werewolves here then she wouldn't stand a chance.

The stranger pulled her hair away from her neck while she stayed staring ahead into the woods; praying that her wolf scent was hidden well enough for this man to not notice. She made note not to let her heart race too fast but to still keep her head up. If he did find out she was werewolf like him then she didn't want to be seem as a threat but at the same time she didn't want to be seen as weak. The man dipped his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent along her skin only to pause as a different scent was mixed with her own normal vanilla aroma.

The smell made the man twist a smile against her neck, letting her feel the edges of his sharp fangs that made her shiver from the fear that had suddenly struck her before she managed to calm her thoughts and take a shaky breath to regain her composer. "You are new here aren't you?" he purred against her skin before running his fingers through her ponytail.

Rue swallowed that didn't go unheard by the stranger's acute senses. "Yes I moved here with my grandmother… I really do need to go," she lied softly. "I can't be late again for my job."

The smile stayed upon the man's lips as he trailed his figures through the length of her hair, letting the strands fall along the middle of her back. It was than that she realized how soft his touch was that he had managed to release her hair from the ponytail and it was now curtaining around her. "Little miss red riding hood, are you now?" he said softly. "Perhaps I will see you soon then."

A breeze eased through her amber locks and a chill prickled her light skin. Rue couldn't help it, she turned around to face him.

But found herself alone in the forest with not even a whiff of the stranger's scent to be found. The man seemed powerful… but he couldn't move that fast, could he? She thought only she had that kind of speed…

A twig snapping brought her out of her daze and she searched the forest around her. Muscle's tightening around her bones and her heart beating to escape her chest cavity….. She knew this feeling all too well. The stranger was gone…. And now she was being hunted.

Gritting her teeth, she ran towards the town, recognizing the stench of human in the air. They must have had the abandoned house under watch and now she was seen. With her animal instincts on high alert, she leapt over the roots of trees and boulders that were in her path. The hunters most likey didn't know she was a wolf for she gave no recognition of the characteristics but if she stuck around, then it would only be a matter of time. She refused to risk it.

A streambed rolled over small stones as she soared over it, glancing behind her briefly to see two men chasing after her fifty yards off, yelling for her to stop… But she would be damned if she listened. Blue eyes peered back to the path ahead of her and panic rolled up her throat as she stepped right into a snare that flipped her head over heels into the air. Horror racked her body but she forced herself to not turn into the wolf that growled to be released. Suffering from whiplash and a bang to her head from a rock while being suspended, she shakily reached up to her feet, just managing to slice her claws through the wire that held her ankle.

Her body battered against the ground with a harsh thud, causing her to gasp sharply. "Shit," she muttered and forced herself to her feet although shakily.

"Stop, girl! Come back!" the shouts her closer now-the men nearly to her.

Resisting to turn around to growl a warning, she continued to run through the foliage with a fevered speed now. She would be surprised if the men behind her didn't know what she was by now if her speed didn't hint to them.

Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help a smirk curl her lips but her victory was cut short as she burst through the brush and stumbled upon concrete. A sudden force collided with her side, just nipping a few ribs as she tried to evade a sudden vehicle. Rue slammed into the ground while gritting her teeth, trying to regain some control of the situation, unaware that the car had slid to a halt.

"Oh my God! I'm sooo Sorry! You just came running in front of me out of nowhere! Are you ok?" a frantic young man exclaimed rapidly as he bolted to her side.

"Yea, I'll be fine… You just barely got me…," she muttered. The intense squeezing of her bones mending back together against her strained muscles brought water to her eyes. The rapid healing always hurt more then the actual impact.

"We have to get you to the hospital," a female said urgently and Rue felt two pairs of hands help her to her feet with the world spinning still. Green eyes looked back to the woods where she saw the two Argents just reaching the tree line. Without any arguing, she nodded to the young couple and got inside their car's backseat willingly. "Are you sure you are ok? I know we hit you pretty hard," the young girl insisted.

Rue looked to the face of her savior and offered a reassuring smile. She was a beautiful dark haired girl with similar pale skin. Her dark eyes were bright and alert, and for a moment, Rue was jealous of the girl's looks. "Yes probably just some bruised ribs, that's all."

"You came out of the woods pretty fast," the boy said calmly though his eyes were intense as he studied her through the rear view mirror. "What were you doing if you don't mind me asking?"

That smell…. Why hadn't she recognized it before? "I went for a walk and had lost track of time… I was trying to get home before my family noticed…." She studied him right back through the mirror, not giving anything away.

He kept her gaze a moment longer before turning back to the road. "I'm Allison, and this is Scott…" the young girl introduced with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rue," she greeted politely, risking a glance at the other werewolf in the car momentarily. With a look at the seat next to her, she saw a pair of backpacks other then her own. "I'm really sorry if I'm making you late for school… you can drop me off here if you need to. I really am ok."

"No, no. It's fine. I want to make sure you are looked at."

"Yes and again, I'm sorry for not stopping in time," Scott said with sincerity as he made a left turn. "We are almost to the hospital anyway."

"Are you new here?" Allison asked suddenly, causing both wolves to look at her. "I mean its kind of a small town and I don't remember seeing you at all."

"I lived here before but I left to go to college. My adopted family that used to live here moved to Washington, but I had some free time and wanted to visit here for a few weeks," Rue lied. _Damn…. I'm going to need index cards for all these lies so I can keep track_, she mentally rolled her eyes.

Allison seemed to brighten up at the answer. "We should hang out some time. They built a big mall two years ago and there's a night club now… It's probably different then when you were here."

Rue offered a smile and a nod. "That sounds fun. I'm sure there are a lot of things different."

"I thought you said your family lived here and you were trying to get back home before they noticed…." Scott asked suddenly, clearly trying to piece the puzzle together.

Green eyes widened…. _Oh shit…_ "Er…. My grandmother does with my… nephew, but my adopted parents are… in Washington." Insert Smile…

Scott peered at her a moment longer before shrugging and making a final turn into the parking lot of the hospital. "Again I am sorry and we will take you out for dinner for the trouble," he offered as he parked the car at the entrance.

"It's ok, you don't have to—"

"Please let us," Allison said. "Here's my number and let me know what the doctor said."

Taking the slip of paper, Rue smiled and agreed before grabbing her backpack and leaving the car with a final thank you. She watched as the car pulled away and started walking to the hospital door entrance. As soon as the car was out of sight, she turned around and started back towards the road. She didn't need to go to the doctors. With the pain now just a small ache, she was already healed and away from any dangers that the forest held.

With a weary sigh, she glanced at her watch trying to wrap her mind around the stranger in the forest. She had just gotten into town and her low profile was quickly dissolving into nothing. At this rate it would be a matter of time before everyone knew she was there and if that happened... she would be in the middle of two very powerful forces.

**AN Thank you for reading this! It's just been playing around in my head for a while **

**Elizabeth: I hope you like where it is going so far**

**Lycan Lover 411: Thank you for taking the time to review! **

**Please review… I like knowing people are reading **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wanted to make the first part more animalistic. But that is because Rue isn't a "werewolf" Per say… At least not in my take of it…. Confused?  
Sorry it will be explained shortly.…soooo enjoy.**_

Chapter 3

_The night was young in the Canadian mountains as Rue sat on a large boulder overlooking what was left of her pack. It was a month since the hunters had slaughtered her parents and her godfather, Samuel, was now the alpha. __**But a pathetic one**__, her inner wolf snarled. Blue eyes looked around at her pack brothers in worn ragged clothes and weak limbs. The numbers had dwindled in a month from 13 to 5 with the hunters still tracking them from the west coast of Washington to the east in Canada. Travelling was tough with the group and the harsh winter provided little shelter. But Samuel was careless and pushed the group through the terrain-running from the hunters that outnumbered them 4 times now. _

_The young wolf sat watching the alpha eating the food they had caught. Her friends had chased it, and she was the one who gave the killing bite... They have been starving for days now, and Rue was not welcoming to the new alpha getting the food they caught when it was them who needed the nutrition… It was them that were weak. Every Alpha should know they are only as strong as the pack is but Samuel was selfish and looked out for himself first. This thought burned a white anger in Rue's stomach as she glared at the werewolf in front of her. It was a small elk, smelling of blood and flavor; too weak to escape the werewolves. Canada had few towns that were too far apart and with the hunters well nourished and gaining ground every day, they were forced to survive on their animal instincts to survive. _

_She stood up. The werewolves beside her looked at Rue with questioning gazes. She knew when enough was enough and if Samuel continued using her friends as personal shields for him, then they wouldn't last a week longer. This was it. Ignoring the head shakes to back down from her friends, she knew what she was going to do… what she HAD to do. _

_She was going to challenge the alpha._

_The blue eyed werewolf stalked to the alpha that was enjoying the fresh meat. With Samuel's claws digging in the flesh- he refused to acknowledge her and the now tense air around the group. __**He isn't going to pay attention to me now? Fine I'll make him**__, she growled in her mind as her amber hair turned white and her soft supple features turned feral with fangs stretched to pointed razors._

_Defiantly she grabbed a leg and began gnawing, but that didn't please the alpha. Samuel growled deep from his throat and the other 3 men from the pack backed away, knowing a fight was about to break out. Rue only growled back, making the alpha snarl louder, stepping forward in a threatening fashion and positioning himself over the elk's corpse clearly saying "_mine"._ Normally, a werewolf should have lowered her head down, and whimpered, backing away. But Rue didn't. She was a pureblood and though she was young-she knew she was the biggest threat that Samuel, who was a bitten wolf, had. Quickly she stepped back from the corpse but instead of submitting to the more powerful werewolf, she changed form. With bones cracking and twisting, her body jolted to a new form of pure animalistic nature, a white wolf twice the size of a normal timber wolf would take. Rue raised her tail, snarling and growling with her great paws digging into the snowy earth._

_The alpha got the message, changing into his much more powerful state, and attacked the smaller wolf that tried to dodge but she had underestimated Samuel's speed. He bit hard into her leg, making Rue kick furiously, howling and snarling before sinking her teeth into Samuels flank. She freed her leg when he yelped before turning to snap at her but she quickly lunged at the alpha's neck, ready to deliver the killing bite yet he ducked, leaving her to fly over his head and skid along the snow. _

_The two werewolves reared back, belly to the ground, fangs bared; one looking more wolf and the other more human. They dug their claws into the cold snow, breathed steam through their nostrils. Now with the intent to kill, they lunged.__Both relentlessly slashed and scratched at one another but each laceration was only met by another in the opposite direction. Their jaws were locked, fang on fang. They growled and snarled at each other as they attempted to rip each other's jaw off. They finally fell on their sides, still engaged in their deadly struggle with the other three members of the pack leaping out of the way. Rolling to their feet, each wolf paused for a moment to stare into each other's eyes. They more than spoke with their eyes, they _screamed _hurtful and painful words. Finally they attacked again, fang to fang, clawing at their opponent when Rue charged low and closed her jaws around his back leg, flipping them both over each other. Together they quickly recovered and got back on all fours. _

_Rue quickly lunged and grabbed Samuel by the scruff, throwing him off the boulder-like cliff. Although it was only a few feet, about 10 or 12, Samuel whimpered as the pain ran up his side. Rue quickly ran down and tackled the futile mutt again, snarling and barking. The elk was forgotten to the rest of the pack, but none stepped forward.__The young werewolf bit down on Samuel's spine, causing a sharp howl. She went for the neck, closing down, stopping his breath. The man flailed in alarm, trying to regain oxygen to no prevail. He panted his last gasp before falling limp to the ground with the crows and Argents to find helpless in the snow. _

Sweating and gasping for air, Rue bolted from her sleeping bag on the ground with eyes a wide vibrant blue. Tension racked her body, forcing her to slightly shake uncontrollably. Looking around her, everything slowly started to come back to her as the familiarity of the beige walled apartment eased itself into her memory of the day before.

After leaving the hospital parking lot, she had found a grocery store where she purchased some more food supplies and a new bottle of strawberry shampoo. An elderly lady was in front of her in a wheelchair as she checked out a shopping cart full of supplies. The cashier was rather rude and had simply put the supplies into a bag and dumped them into the lady's shopping cart carelessly, not caring that she was having a hard time moving out of the narrow store's doors.

Rue had taken pity on the woman and rushed to help her out as soon as she paid for her two bags of things. Shortly after insisting that she help the elderly lady who looked to be in her 80's, Rue found herself pushing the shopping cart and allowing the lady to lead to the parking lot. "It's alright now, dear," she had said in a quiet voice. If Rue wasn't a wolf, she would have had a hard time hearing. "I can get home from here."

"You are going to walk?.. Er ….I mean… you don't have a car or a ride to get home," she finished awkwardly when her eyes landed on the wheel chair.

To her surprise the woman only smiled kindly with humor in her eyes. "No. I manage just fine after my husband passed away last year."

With a soft smile, Rue only shook her head. "Non-sense. I won't have you push this cart and get yourself home without help. I'll take your groceries and you lead the way."

After a little bit of arguing, the woman finally gave up gratefully and led the way to her small townhouse. Rue later found out her name was Aggie and her son really had no time for her anymore. She lived a lonely life now but with the tenants from her apartment, she always had something to do. And that was how Rue had gotten a small one bedroom apartment for half off the regular price. Everything had seemed to fall right into place perfectly and she only thanked her angels for the turn of luck. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so bad after all…

But, this morning, her mood was annoyed as the images of her memories still hung fresh in her mind. It had been years now since she had left Canada and travelled with her friends around the world as the Alpha. And now she had left all that behind. She had to find the truth in her and her family but the man who held the answers was the same man she had to kill who was responsible for her parent's deaths. That was why she was here.

She knew she was a pureblood, many out there were, but she didn't know anyone who was powerful enough to change into a full wolf like she had that night outside of her parents. It was the first time she had altered to that degree but it had scared her. She wasn't herself. She wasn't the carefree, humor loving, girl that she was so comfortable with. Her inner wolf was power hungry and unyielding. Perhaps… if she was lucky…. Perhaps she would find another who was not bitten …who was born as a creature like her and knew how to control the animal instincts better. Over the years she had learned to control her Loup Garou instincts by taking a couple mile run in the morning. Oh how she longed to stretch her legs now and in a beautiful morning too.

"Enough thinking about it," she ordered and shook her head while stretching her arms up. "Now that I have everything situated and a place to stay, it's time to have some fun!"

Jumping out of her sleeping bag, she looked at the small twin bed that sat lonely against the wall. She had appreciated Aggie giving her a fully furnished apartment but she was so tired the night before that she had crashed on the floor. She wanted to go out today and buy some new sheets for the bed seeing as it had been two weeks since she left her own bed back in Washington and she missed it.

Walking over to her backpack on the mattress, she dug through and pulled out her tightly rolled clothes. A pair of shorts, four shirts, two pants, 7 underwear, her light pink bra, and a soft yellow sundress… "Why the hell did I pack this again?" she questioned with a skeptical raised brow. "It's not like I'm going to be getting a chance to wear it." She snorted at the thought of her fighting the Argents in a cute little summer dress. "Funny, Rue, real funny."

Once she hung up the few clothes that she had, she pulled her strawberry shampoo and old body washes out before she wandered back towards the attached bathroom where she opened the door with a ghostly creak. With a flip of the light, the view of the old tiled counter and a lone shower in the corner came into view, and had actually been cleaned recently. Taking a step closer to the mirror she nearly cringed at the sight of light bags under each of her jade green eyes that stood out more pronounced due to the bloodshot red that filled the whites of her eyes. Amber hair was frizzed in odd angles with her waves taking uneven crinkles and lumps from where she had slept. Two slender fingers poked at her color drained cheeks before letting her hand fall onto the countertop before she rocked back on her heels; taking a look from a distance only to see that it didn't help her features.

"Damn," she muttered and turned to the shower to twist the knobs, releasing the water from its silver like prison until it rained down to the tile floor. She grimaced at the color of rusted water came from the faucet until after a few seconds of holding her breath it finally cleared to the warm and pure stream. "Oh a nice shower is just what I need," Rue smiled to herself with a hand running through her hair and the other testing the temperature.

As she carefully pulled her clothes off from the day before she let it pool at her feet prior to checking the shower for the second time. She stepped in, letting a shiver shake her spine before she relaxed into the warm water. Her ribs from being hit by Scott's car had healed and not even a bruise stood out.

Determined to get her day started in the new strange town, she hurried with her shower, and stepped out to grab a towel. After minutes of trying to pull her clothes on, she finally emerged into the bedroom again with her hair in soaked waves down her back. Now what was she supposed to do? A grumble from her stomach was all that answered and a wide grin broke out. "Breakfast!"

Going to her backpack, she rummaged through it looking for her leather jacket. A frown started to pull her lips as she came back empty handed and her palm came up to slap her forehead. "Damn it! It must have fallen out when I was hit by the car!"

She was beginning to think that Bad Luck was following her to this town.

* * *

"Morning mom," Scott greeted as he walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. "How was work?"

"Hi Scott… It was another long day," she smiled wearily and watched as he drank orange juice out of the jug before screwing the lid back on and setting it back inside. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Will you stop doing that? It isn't hard to pour it into a glass and drink it like a normal person."

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes, "okay moooooom."

"I'm just saying, it's impolite," she defended with her hands raised up teasingly.

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around his mom. "I know. I won't do it again." She aimed a perfectly skeptical glare at him. "Alright I'll _**try**_ not to do it again."

"That's better," she laughed as she turned away to pour herself a cup of coffee. "How was school yesterday?"

"It was school. Same stuff," he shrugged but suddenly he blinked and turned to face his mom while he leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Heeey, did a girl named Rue come into the hospital yesterday?"

The question caught his mom off guard as she pondered her day while pouring her cup. It was strange of him to ask about any girl other then Allison and Lydia… Perhaps it was a new love interest? "Ummm no, not that I remember," she answered slowly and turned to mirror Scott.

"Are you sure? She was clipped by a car yesterday and I think her ribs were bruised," the young werewolf implored. "Brunette, green eyes, 5' 2 or 3"…. Petite like Allison…. You don't remember anyone like that?"

"No. There wasn't a girl matching that description that came in unless it was after 8pm. I came home at that time."

Scott's brows knitted together as he pondered it but shook his head. "She went in around 9am…"

A tense silence fell on them while his mom studied him carefully. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Scott blinked as the question registered in his mind. "What? Er… No she's a friend of Jackson's," he carefully lied.

"Oh, well hopefully she is alright."

"Yea….," Scott agreed absentmindedly deciding that he should keep the information in the forefront of his mind. "I'm going to meet with Stiles today, I should go get him."

His mom nodded with a smile before something seemed to register in her mind. "Alright… Hey, what exactly happened to his Jeep again?"

"He hit a pigeon when he was driving to pick me up and freaked out and hit a tree. He should have it back tonight I believe."

"Lovely….," she only said sarcastically. "You two_ try_ to be careful…. Please."

Scott grabbed the keys of the counter and flashed his mom a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm driving." Rushing out the door, he fumbled with the keychain until he found the key to unlock the door. Once in, he thrust the key into the ignition, knowing that when he reached Stiles he would have an earful from him about being late. As he pulled the car away and onto the street he couldn't help breath in the air. Tonight was a full moon and his senses were at their max, a feeling he secretly loved. Muscles tightened around his bones and stretched in strength under his skin. His instincts begged him to run and stretch out his legs, reveling in the smells of the town and power he possessed. But he had to force the urge down, knowing if he gave into it then he would be the same as Derek and his pack. There was nothing more that he hated then to feel a sense of longing to be the wolf that he wishes he never was.

As he turned to Stiles street, there was a tug on his senses that made the young man furrow his brows. Vanilla and blood, the smell reached his nostrils and Scott turned sharply behind him towards the source in the backseat. The aroma came from a jacket lying on the floor under the seat so while he pulled to a park at his friend's house, he leaned back and pulled it from the floor. The soft black leather was weather worn and thin with a few scratches along the hide of it. Blood and burnt flesh-so soft that he would never have detected it if it wasn't a full moon- clung to the skin of the jacket and mixed with the French vanilla lotion that the girl no doubt wore.

"Hey, you are late," Stiles greeted as he flung himself haphazardly into the passenger seat, but Scott only examined the jacket in deep thought which made Stiles suck the inside of his cheek awkwardly while he stared at his best friend as if he was insane. "Sooo you got Allison's jacket there?... You missing her that much?"

"It isn't her jacket," Scott said, finally acknowledging his friend. He carefully set it in the backseat and put his car into drive. "Allison wears Sweet Pea lotion… not Vanilla."

Stiles looked on in confusion before grabbing the leather jacket and gawkily sniffed it before shrugging. "I don't smell anything—HEY! You had another girl in here? What the Hell? I thought you were with Allison? If she found out that you had someone else here then she would be pissed… As your friend I do not approve of your decision." He finished with a glare at Scott and crossed his arms.

"What? Noo! She was in the car too-"

"I don't want to hear about your threesome!" he interrupted with his hands over both his ears.

Scott rolled his eyes before slapping Stiles over the back of the head. "Listen!" He took a deep breath. "Remember the girl I told you that I hit yesterday?" Stiles had a blank look on his face before nodding his head. "Yeaaaah when I dropped her off at the hospital she must have forgotten it in the car… That's it."

"Oooooooh," he said slowly. "Then I forgive you."

Scott threw a skeptical glance at his friend but chose not to push it, not wanting to know what Stiles had going on in his head now.

* * *

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

The pen knocked against the mahogany desk top as Chris sat in the office chair deep in thought with his left fist against his temple and one leg crossed over the other. He looked at the clock next to his small paperwork piled opposite of his monitor screen.1:24pm…. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back further in his chair and glanced out the double doors that lead to the living room. His father hadn't been seen since they had come home two nights ago and he was past being worried. There was something wrong for Gerard to have disappeared for nearly two days and although Chris was worried, he didn't let anyone other than his wife know. If the other hunters were to spread out to search and Gerard later showed up then it would be Chris that looked foolish. Besides, he knew his father was keeping secrets and valuable information from him and it secretly irked him to know that within a couple weeks of being here Gerard had learned more of what was going on then Chris did.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…._ Cling._

Chris tossed the pen carelessly across the desk where it hit the coffee cup full of other pens and highlighters. He just really hoped that something didn't happen to his father or else he would never forgive himself…

The silence was interrupted as a door closed and footsteps came down the hallway. Letting his hand fall down to the arm rest, he turned the chair to face straight on through the door way when Gerard came into view. "Where have you been, dad? We need to talk…"

Gerard met his son's stubborn eyes and smiled, almost smugly. "Have you been waiting around for me?" he asked while taking off his gloves on his way to the office. "You should know I am fine and can handle myself… _son_."

Chris was not amused as he watched him come through to join him. "Close the doors. I want you to tell me everything."

Gerard's smile faded slightly while the two glass doors clipped closed behind him. Holding in a sigh, he turned and cocked his head slightly while he studied his son who stared back unblinking. "What exactly do you want to discuss, now?"

"Where have you been? Not just now but I mean for 17 years? What has been so important that you can't even let me know?"

"I thought you said that you don't want to know anymore…" After receiving a dark glare, he added, "alright I wanted you to know anyway." He sat down on the chair across from Chris and folded his leg over the other. "Where to start?"

"At the beginning."

"Do you have anywhere to be before I start? It will be a little while…"

"I didn't wait all day for you to play games. Start," he ordered clearly out of patience.

"Kenyon Hemming Marrok—"

Chris slammed a hand to the desk top and glared at his dad who seemed unaffected. "I. Am. Not. Playing. Your. Games."

Gerard smiled cockily. "It isn't a game. It starts with the legend that you don't know."

"I know it already. And I don't care to hear it again."

"Then tell me what a Loup Garou is. Go ahead… I'll wait."

Chris only stayed silent for a moment. "Loup means wolf, so I assume werewolf. And if you haven't noticed…" he leaned closer. "I know what that is."

"Loup Garou… It is older than the werewolf that you know today. A pureblood that can turn to a wolf and not like the half breed you see at present. Kenyon is a Loup Garou and the first of his kind who could change into a wolf at his own will. The legend of a Loup Garou unlike a werewolf is that when a person comes into contact with it and sheds the blood of the beast, the Loup Garou will change to its human form and reveal their secret. It is vice versa as well. If one draws blood of a creature while he is in its human form then the eyes will change to a wolf so even if they are trying to hide from us then we can identify them. What makes them different from the common werewolf today is that they don't change with the cycles of the moon and a Loup Garou has control of their actions."

"So when they are in a wolf form, and I assume you mean like a _real_ wolf, then they are completely aware and as intelligent as they are in their human form? That makes them dangerous, if not more so then the average werewolf," Chris pondered aloud.

"You are correct. With their enhanced abilities and senses, it makes them difficult to destroy because they have complete control. These creatures can change at their own will, as well as by command on a full moon."

"Derek has control of his wolf form during the full moon, though," Chris added. "Why is that?"

"An alpha can control the animalistic nature on a full moon. But not a normal werewolf. The wolf blood they have is tainted and impure. To be a werewolf is a virus, not a gift like a Loup Garou has."

"I don't believe I understand," his son trailed off.

Gerard stood to his feet and walked to a picture of their family of hunters hanging on the office wall. His eyes glanced over the many faces before landing on the small infant that was Allison. "Kenyon was a prince and was worshiped by countries in Europe because he was a protector. Nearly 200 years later and there was a few packs of Loup Garou that roamed the countries but some were corrupted and inbred between themselves, believing that they would make their children and grandchildren more powerful." Turning he stared at Chris with all seriousness. "With inbreeding, they created a flaw in their bloodline that when they bite a human, then the human will change into a half-breed werewolf, nothing like a Loup Garou. This is what we have today… a virus of wolves. Loup Garou never had a defect of biting a human and have them turn to a monster. If they bit a human then that was it. The wound would heal and life would go on as normal for the person."

"But I thought that Kenyon was born from a grey wolf and was raised by people. Now you say he is a… prince? That doesn't make sense." Chris pondered more to himself then to ask his father.

"There are many stories on how he came to be. The Devil's work after finding a baby boy… The results of two Roman twins that a slave took to a river and a wolf fostered, and even the story that you and Kate were told with experiments on grey wolves. The truth is that it is unclear. All we are sure of is that he was the first and most powerful, and today there are few of his bloodline left in the present."

Gerard let the information sink in after a look at Chris that told him he was slightly overwhelmed. The minutes ticked by slowly even the house seemed to hold its breath.

"Is that… Is that what you were after all these years?"

"Yes," Gerard answered in a harsh whisper as he quickly slid back into his seat with the grace of a cat. His eyes were alert and he leaned over the desk slightly, looking younger at the sound of Chris's question. "Yes and I found the bloodline. After all these years I had found a family of Loup Garou."

"That's why you hadn't tried to kill them when I asked…." Chris furrowed his brows and leaned back, piecing the puzzle parts together.

"Well…" Gerard dragged out slowly-his previous excitement gone.

Chris looked up sharply expecting an explanation. His father continued, "Accidents had happened. I was trying to get my hands on a young Loup Garou, but the parents- the Alpha's—had interfered and sadly we were forced to take their lives… It was them or us." Gerard didn't look a tad bit ashamed and only shrugged. "But the pack had moved after our attack and we tracked them around the world."

"Why don't you want to kill them exactly? I understand that they have control but they could use that for bad."

"You could rob a bank next week, Chris…. Would you expect me to kill you to prevent it?"

Chris blinked in confusion."What? You know I would never do that… I'm not that kind of man."

Gerard leaned back in his chair and studied his son for a moment letting him think about the question he had asked. "Then if the kid is not that type of person then why kill her?"

He thought about it, knowing that there was a truth to that. If they are in full control at all times and are good natured then they were not a threat, not like a regular werewolf was… But they were still killers—still animals and monsters. It didn't matter if they said "please" and "thank you"… They weren't human. "Then why aren't you tracking the pack now? And what would you do if you got the kid?"

"Study it, of course. What else?" The sly cat-like smile that curled the elder man's lips told Chris clearly that there was more to his father's plans that he didn't admit. The sound of the front door opening echoed life through the house and Chris knew by the look of his father that their talk was at its end. "And it seems like the kid has gained an interest in me as well."

Chris watched Gerard stand again from the chair "What is that supposed to mean?"

The smile only grew as look back towards the office door where footsteps walked by slowly. Both men knew it was Allison who was no doubt trying to listen in before going to the kitchen. After he knew she was out of earshot he continued. "She is here, Chris. In Beacon Hills, hunting…. Looking for me without her wolf pack to protect her."

**Ok… That's enough for this chapter. If you are still reading then thank you! Next time we get to the good stuff (Derek and Rue!) And the full moon… Poor Rue doesn't know what she is getting into!**

**Now you know she isn't werewolf… No wonder why Scott didn't pick it up right away… Wonder what he thinks of the whole thing… (No there isn't gona be any ScottxRue…) I just imagine him being a big part in trying to keep peace at Beacon Hills and obviously Rue's arrival there is far from allowing peace there.**

**Please Review so I know people are still reading plzzzz**

**Thank you everyone who has stuck with this so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very proud of this chapter :)**

Chapter 4

Her spine arched and writhed, but it was nothing compared to when soft squishing sounds began to fill the room. "Oh… god…" She whispered, hunching as though she'd been punched. Her innards on fire, she held herself in a vain attempt to ease the pain as her organs began to restructure. Every bone and muscle felt sore and strained, twitching as they prepared.

"Oh god!" CRACK! Her breasts heaved as her spine arched painfully, her chest straining skyward and her head lolling back as the crunching increased in volume. The bumps of her spine pressed unnaturally against her skin, even considering her slender build, popping and writhing. She fell against the wall, pushing against it with both hands as though stretching, tears welling up in her eyes and her back hunched. The arch of her spine only grew more prominent, and every labored breath came with a feminine moan as it finally began to extend. Every inch of length was won with a dull crack or pop and a cry from Ericka. She could only press her front against the coolness of the wall and beg for it to be over. The new prominence of her spine left less room for her bra, and it dug uncomfortably into her soft breasts, already soaked through with sweat. Her hands scrambled to her back, trying desperately to unclasp it in the brief break. More pops and cracks threw her delicate form back against the wall with a sob, her cries revealing pointed canines behind her full lips. Those placid eyes were beginning to glow unnaturally in the dark behind her tears, catching the moonlight and throwing it back.

The agony was finally too much, and she sank to her knees slowly. She hugged herself, fighting to stay at least on her knees, back and shoulders twitching and writhing as they subtly took on the lean liquid muscle of a wolf. The slight increase to her bulk only tightened her bra further against her. The crackling stopped for just a moment, the silence broken only by her labored breaths and soft moans, before it came back with a vengeance. CRUNCH! She shrieked as her chest arched into the air involuntarily, agony holding her body there, beads of moisture sparkling in the moonlight. She gritted her now pointed teeth, groaning through them. Her hands fell to her sides, clenching and unclenching the carpet as a fine fur grew on their tops and over her forearms, sharp claws growing from her fingernails.

She shrieked with the shriek itself broke and changed, becoming a roar. When her eyes snapped open, the girl was gone.

* * *

"Where is she?" Derek roared as he paced back and forth in front of Issac and Boyd; both stood on either side of the room chained and shackled. They watched him strike his fist into the old metal pipeline effectively crushing it to rusty sharp edges. He paused with his fists clenched at his sides. "I thought I was clear when I told you three that you were to be here on the full moon!"

"We are… the two of us anyway," Boyd said while he watched Derek tentatively face the piping with his shoulders moving up and down from his breathing. His grey shirt was dusty from his outbursts as well as his stonewashed denim jeans. From where he stood he could see Derek's muscles contracting from his anger and tried to calm himself.

"She said that she could handle it on her own. I told her that you said she had to be here but she just went off on a walk. I thought she would be back by now."

"And why, _Issac_," Derek growled with a calm rage, still with his back turned, "did you not stop her or even LET ME KNOW?" He spun around quickly and threw a fist full of metal at the two who flinched away but it only landed at their feet. He panted as he felt his inner wolf clawing to get out and do more damage but he forced it down, letting his eyes darken to his human gaze. "Do you know," he then said in a flatter tone once he caught his breath, "what she could do if she fell into the Argent's hands? They will torture her and she will lead them here. She could even kill someone out there and have the whole town coming down upon us!" With that thought now out in the open and with a new resolve, he strode over to Boyd, who took a hesitant step back as the Alpha reached him. Derek grabbed Boyd's wrists and checked the chains, making sure they were secured. Once satisfied that he would not be going anywhere, he turned to Issac who furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing?" the young wolf asked as he stared at Derek who checked his restraints. Derek only raised his grey eyes, clearly not in any mood to talk. He gripped Issac's wrist, ignoring his grimace, and made sure his the shackle was locked tightly to the chain around his wrists, waist and ankles.

Grey eyes burned through Issac as he said what he knew was clearly obvious. "You two are staying here."

Issac blinked and looked to Boyd who met his gaze with his own worry. Turning back to Derek he saw him walking towards the door on the other side of the room. "Wait! You can't be serious! Where are you going?"

"To find her." There was no room for argument as he picked up his leather jacket and pushed the power button of the stereo that suddenly blared to life with rock music that was no doubt to drown out any noise of their transformation.

"Wait! You can't go out alone!" Issac howled out as he struggled against the chains, trying to get his attention. "Derek! Derek!"

* * *

No human being would ever understand how this felt, and she pitied them for it. It was the best feeling in the world, to just let go, to just give in. To feel her strength, her speed, her power, and to be wild… it was bliss. The full moon didn't have any effects other than her senses heightening and her inner wolf becoming stronger. In a way she pitied the werewolves-the ones bitten and not born. They were cursed in her eyes and the transformation they were forced to go through was terrifying in her opinion but she feared the lack of control they experienced more than anything else.

Her pack brothers, back in Washington, were all bitten and had run away from families or had no one left in their home towns. Rue's mother had taken them in, always saying that they needed brothers and sisters to help them get through life. Even if it was only having a few nights of safety, it showed them that the world hadn't ended for the victims, that they were just hitting a dry patch in their existence.

Rue missed her mother. As she grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on, she couldn't help remembering what her mother always said.

"_You run so much. Always moving around. Why don't you rest, Roulette?" Kind brown eyes would stare at her with humor lighting them._

_Rue would roll her eyes at her nickname and shake her head. "You never know when it could come in handy one day."_

"_And your father put that inside your head, didn't he?" She didn't wait for a reply, only shook her head with her hands planted stubbornly on her hips. "I swear he tells you too many stories."_

Rue paused in tying her shoelaces and sighed. That life seemed like only a dream now. It pained her to think about it but memories resurfaced where ever she was.

That was why she ran. Tonight she would run. Run through the woods and away from her restless reminiscence that haunted her in the silence of the day. Her nerves were tight with anxiousness and she quickly added a double knot in her shoelace before jumping to her feet and towards her door. With a glance back into the room, the red lights 10:47pm stared right back at her through the darkness before she shut the door and headed down the stair way. Once outside, the crisp fresh air welcomed her as the moon shone brightly overhead. Her apartment building only sat two blocks from the surrounding woods, something that made Rue feel safer.

Quietly, she glanced around the empty street and pulled her thin exercise hood over her head while jumping up on her feet, feeling the spring in the soles of her shoes and the tightness of her calves. With the moon shining down and lighting the earthly floor around her, she started off down the alley across the street relishing in the way her muscles stretched and gripped the ground under her before pushing off for more speed. It was her release and her freedom to run, and run she did. Down the alley to the next street where a lonely car passed by before disappearing around a corner. She paid little attention as she leapt over a few trash cans and bounced off a wall of the next alley where a cat hissed and bolted behind a dumpster at the sight of her. Through the dark claustrophobic alley, the street lamp of the next block shone as if leading the way for the young wolf. Her breathing was faster and her heart rate steady as she jogged to a stop at the end.

It was an eerily sight beyond the street she had finally reached. A single lamp post stood strong as if a warning on the other side of the road, and just beyond that lay the forest, shrouded with a thin fog that clung to the forest floor. It resembled much of Ireland to the young woman who sniffed for any strange smells that may have been lingering in the air. But nothing seemed to alarm her and so she merely shrugged her shoulders and crossed the street, leaving the asphalt and digging her heels into the dirt.

This was it. Running through the woods on a beautiful night, nothing could slow her down now. With the wind running its fingers through the leaves and branches, she leapt over a few roots and front flipped to her feet. The steady stream of a nearby creek bed reached her ears as did and owl that swooped over the tree canopy. Mentally she stayed to the current side of the creek, knowing that a few hundred yards on the other side was the arson-victim house she encountered a few days ago. Jumping off a tree side, she reveled in the feeling of her legs absorbing the impact like nothing. Her strength was addicting like a drug she couldn't get enough of. Her breathing was starting to come out a little rough but nothing some water couldn't take care of.

Trotting to a stop, she kneeled beside the creek bed, running her fingers into the cool stream of water that trickled past rocks and small branches. The sound was soothing and velvet to her ears. Dipping her head down, and pushing her hair to one side of her neck, she pushed her lips to the surface, feeling the smooth kiss of the water pass along the current. Carefully, she sucked the water, loving the taste of clean mountain water; she knew that running water naturally filtered itself of any bacteria and it was better then faucet water any day in her opinion. Then again, it was what she had to live off of when the hunters were chasing her pack.

Coming up again, she wiped the water drops from her chin and licked her lips before sitting onto her butt unceremoniously. Her legs were bent up and she rested her arms on either knee while relaxing in the calm forest around her. It was like she was back home again, in the woods and the wild, feeling nothing but primal instincts coursing through her veins. Crickets, soft in sound, were the forest musicians while a frog croaked nearby. Rue breathed in the cool air and felt the wind rustle through her amber locks while she closed her eyes allowing her breath to quiet down from her short run. With no concern apparent, she fell backwards, ignoring the small pain that shot through her skull, she would heal after all. With her eyes growing heavy, she closed them, losing herself in the sounds of the forest life around her.

"_What are you running from?"_

Her eyes opened slightly thinking of her closest friend, Jae, her pack brother that she left in charge while she was in Beacon Hills. He was like her older brother, always worrying about her. Her father had found him nearly dead from another werewolf attack in Colorado and had taken him in when he was only 19. That was 7 years ago and it seemed like a life time since they met.

"_What are you running from?" _

That question was the first he had asked and it had touched her to the point where she couldn't answer. Perhaps it was because Rue didn't know what it was that made her run. Obviously she enjoyed feeling the speed she had but the question brought out a shadow she didn't know existed. In a way she always knew she ran to escape a fear, a fear of time itself and loneliness. Perhaps even a lifetime of loneliness.

Sighing, she sat up, her previous content mood dissipated into the thin fog that hung in the air. Pulling a few leaves from her hair, she paused, blinking as she glanced around the surrounding forest.

It was quiet, silent even as if the trees held its breath, waiting for something to happen. The orchestra of crickets and night birds were gravely hushed and even the wind was nonexistent. Rue got to her feet and tried to search for what could have caused such a change in the peaceful woods. Only shadows greeted her and the sound of pine needles under her shoes.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a not-too-distant howl that shook the forest around her. Rue gritted her teeth and looked to the direction of the howl, clenching her fists. It was a werewolf… A werewolf that had found its prey…

* * *

Stiles checked his phone again as he leaned against the beat up blue jeep that was parked on the side of the road.

_Go to the forest near our meeting place- scott_

Well he was here… And Scott was not.

"Come on, Scott. Stop making out with Allison, I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow." Stiles said as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and looked around the forest before pushing off his jeep and walking up the small hill through the woodland. It was strange for Scott to tell him to meet him somewhere other than at his house but he assumed it was something regarding the Argents. He had figured that the text was urgent and hadn't put a light sweater on but instead the teen had a blue t-shirt under a long sleeve plaid shirt. At least the doubled up shirts was some comfort to the cool breeze. Looking up to the sky, he stared at the moon that hung over the treetops looking back at him.

The hushed air around him was splintered as a howl ruptured through the forest causing Stiles to jump in place before he spun around to face the deeper mouth of the woods. He swallowed as his dark eyes landed on a pair of yellow that pierced through the shadows. "Scott…?"

The yellow eyes blinked owlishly at him and a guttural growl emitted from the werewolf just beyond his eye sight would allow him to see. Stiles rolled his eyes, "Come on Scott. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?"

The eyes stared on as if looking through him and the white of the werewolf's fangs flashed through the darkness. Suddenly Stiles looked back to the full, buttery moon that hung high above him, watching to see what would happen. Full Moon.

_Shit! Why didn't I notice it before! Fuck!_

Sweat dripped down his forehead to his cheek as he looked back to the shadows but found that the yellow eyes were gone. Swallowing, he looked over his shoulder at his jeep down the hill through the dense forest but he was brought back to the hunter as it appeared through the foliage. Blonde hair hung in curls over the shoulders of what would barely be a recognizable girl if it wasn't for her clothes that were caked in mug and dirt.

"E-Ericka?" Stiles put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat but took a tentative step backwards as the said girl stalked forward. "Ericka, it's me… Stiles…"

No recognition was made.

"I know you can't control this but you can try…. Just try to listen to my voice…Ericka? Ericka, No!" She lunged at him, leaping to grab his flesh in her claws, but he ducked and gripped his adrenaline with everything he had and ran for his Jeep.

But she was ready for a chase and recovered within seconds before she was at his heels, a great clawed hand reaching out and pulling the prey backwards from his right shoulder. Stiles cried in agonizing pain as he tumbled backwards, feeling the claws rip through his flesh like paper. Ericka growled fiercely as she lowered herself on all fours, preparing to go for the final kill.

"Ericka—wait, please," Stiles pleaded as he crawled backwards on his elbows. "You aren't yourself… Please Erick listen!"

But the blood was clouding her senses and the Lycan blood pulsed through her veins. With a deep growl, she charged her prey as Stiles yelled out-waiting for the killing blow…

But nothing came as a sudden thud sounded something else entirely. Stiles opened his eyes hoping to see Derek had stopped Ericka like he had when he had stopped Issac… However that was not the case.

A white, grayish wolf tumbled with Ericka's fierce werewolf form, both tearing and ripping at each other until they broke up, taking a defensive stance as both sized each opponent up. The white wolf stood boldly in front of Stiles who watched breathlessly from the ground, blood flowing freely from his right shoulder.

His mind was spinning at the sight in front of him; he had known that it was rare for a wolf-a real wolf- to be in California after they were nearly wiped out from hunting decades ago. Sure they could travel back to California if their primal instincts were strong enough but in Beacon Hills? And fighting a werewolf? Was he dreaming?

The two predators clashed again-fangs bared and guttural noises burning from deep inside their bellies before Ericka backed away suddenly and out of the wolf's reach. The white wolf-twice the size of a normal timber wolf- stood daringly ahead of Stiles with the grayish fur fluffed up and its tail held high to state its dominance. Its nose was twisted into a wicked snarl with its tongue darting out to wet its black lips.

Ericka's yellow eyes bored into the wolf's before turning to the teen who lay a few yards away. With a last growl, she spun around and disappeared through the trees-leaving her missed-prey behind.

Now Stiles began to panic. He was left alone in the woods with a wolf and a vicious one at that. "Nice, wolf…" he purred in a forced calm but he could feel his heart pounding like a war drum in his ears. "Good, wolf…"

Blue eyes looked to the startled boy while its fur settled naturally back in place. Carefully, and with a head down submissively, the wolf walked hesitantly over to Stiles, trying not to alarm him any further as it drew closer. Stiles backed away further, ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder at every move and deep breath he took, however the wolf stalked closer before lunging with blinding speed and gripping his long sleeve shirt in his mouth. The sound of fabric shredding was mixed with his yelp of fear before the wolf bounded off towards a large tree, dragging his plaid shirt behind.

Blinking, Stiles swallowed his fear and called out to the retreating wolf, "No problem, you can steal my shirt." The wolf paid no heed to him as it disappeared behind a tree. Shaking his head, trying to get a grip of his strange and painful evening, he heaved himself to his feet with a sharp gasp. Once he was feebly on his feet, he turned to make his way to the Jeep before anything else could happen. But a rustle of a shrub behind him made him turn around to see…

Not a wolf nor a werewolf for that matter…

But a young woman not much older than himself… and nearly naked.

Stiles swallowed and blinked with his mouth hanging slightly agape. Maybe him getting to his jeep could wait… Auburn hair hung in waves over her shoulders and dirt smudged her cheeks and knees over her creamy skin. His shirt, though torn over the right shoulder was all that clung to her slender figure. His long sleeves hung past her hands and the bottom of his shirt was low enough to cover the tops of her thighs. Boy was _she_ lucky that he had worn his bigger shirt today…

The girl stepped forward with one arm across her waist holding the shirt together and the other scratched the back of her neck shyly. "Er… Sorry I had to steal your shirt, but I couldn't let you see me naked, hahaa," she laughed with a thin blush on her cheeks, still visible under the dirt.

"O-oh no it's fine," he said while waving his left hand in the air. "I understand…"

Rue sobered up right away when the smell of blood burned in her nose. Dropping her arm to her side, she rushed to Stiles and peered at his shoulder, ignoring his discomfort to her close proximity. "You need to go to the hospital,…" She dragged out looking at Stiles.

"Stiles. I'm Stiles," he stuttered. "Umm what are you? I mean who?... Ummm."

Rue watched him with humor while she put pressure on the scratches in his shoulder. She kind of found it cute the way he tried to figure everything out. "I assume that you aren't surprised to see a werewolf." It was not a question.

"Like Ericka, yes." He looked down at her curiously, feeling the warmth of her hand on his wound through his blue shirt was calming. "But you?" He shook his head.

"I'm just a pureblood. That's all." She tore her eyes from his wound and met his deep brown eyes. "Loup Garuo if you want to look it up."

There was a pause. "Why would you say that?"

She only shrugged and let her hand fall from his shoulder. "You seem to be the type to read a lot is all." A howl in the distance made her scowl and turn to the source. Next to her she could hear Stile's heart rate jump erratically. "Come on, we should go."

Dragging him by his uninjured arm, she started down the hill until he stopped abruptly. "Wait. Tell me what you are. And why did you save me? Who are you?"

"Listen," she said with little patience. "I don't have time to explain and I don't even know anything about you-now can we go?"

She went to pull him again but he only pulled away defiantly while holding up the Jeep keys, clearly saying he was in control.

"You sure are braver now," she grumbled out and crossed her arms.

"Just tell me what's going on." He countered daringly.

Rue looked to him with green eyes and sighed. "I'm Rue. And I'm not from around here not to mention I am a wolf without her pack. Now your _friend_," she pointed in the direction she heard the howl, "is calling for the alpha and if he finds me here, he'll kill me soo," she pushed him towards the Jeep where he willingly let her lead. "I _want_ to live."

Stiles turned to face her with a blank expression on his face. "Why are you here?"

Green eyes met brown before she smiled brightly. "Just get to a hospital."

With that she turned and went back into the forest, leaving him slightly confused. But with his adrenaline leaving his body, the pain throbbed at his shoulder. Another howl echoed through the woods and with his protector no longer near, he quickly jumped into the Jeep before starting it up and driving away. Sure he wasn't afraid of Derek but Ericka wasn't herself with the full moon, like Scott had been before. But it wasn't something he was worried about. What had Rue said she was? A Loup Garuo? What was that? With determination, he decided to check as soon as he reached his house.

"Wait-_Rue_?" Scott hit a girl with his car named Rue. "Haha, what are the odds," he said aloud.

* * *

There she was, pacing back and forth through the foliage no doubt waiting for the Alpha to appear. It would be interesting to see because the full moon would no doubt have the effects of her wanting to kill him too. But she wondered why Ercka would call for the Alpha…

_**To kill me**_, her inner wolf growled threateningly. _**I attacked her and she couldn't kill me so she is getting help.**_

Now Rue understood. The werewolf before her wanted blood even if it meant allowing herself to call upon the alpha. Although something told her that even if they killed her then Ericka would turn against him. _**I should get out of here**_, her instincts screamed. However she knew that if she didn't at least knock the werewolf out then she would most likely kill someone. She would not allow that.

Jumping down from the branch above, Ericka turned to the new intruder. With teeth bared and claws out to her side, she crouched down ready to pounce. Rue growled back with her eyes an electric blue and her fangs growing out. She refused to change once again to her full wolf form, after all, the woman before her was a mere pup. (that and she didn't have any other clothes if she did change.) With fangs bared and nails growing to talons, Rue reared back from Ericka as she lunged forward, swiping a dangerous hand towards Rue's throat. Again and again she slashed furiously, each miss only fueled her anger. Rue flipped back as a slash came too close and grazed the shirt that barely covered her.

Ducking from a kick gave Rue a perfect opportunity to grip Ericka's ankle and flip her to her back in one fluid motion. The foreign wolf wasted no time and jumped to the girl who lay on her back, sending a punch to the blonde's head. Again and again she punched before Ericka- though dazed- kicked her off with such force that she was thrown into a nearby tree. Pain surged up Rue's back as she grimaced and fell to the ground. Gathering her breath, she stood up once again and watched the blonde shake her head trying to gain focus on her surroundings. A roar- deep bellied and _powerful_- sounded through the forest, causing birds to scatter high into the night sky from fright.

Sub-zero temperatures froze her nerves as Rue realized just what level Alpha was suddenly very, _very_ close. Swallowing her nerves, Rue glanced back at Ericka and took a step towards the werewolf, ready to knock her unconscious but a snapping of branches told her it was past too late. Baring her teeth threateningly, she growled at Ericka- a clear warning to back off- before she took off in a sprint through the opposite direction of the Alpha.

Within 20 seconds later, Derek burst through the foliage and saw Ericka, slightly dazed but with blood lust in her yellow eyes. Red eyes stared back patiently waiting for her to back down but the blonde challenged him, charging while slashing her dangerous claws at him unfortunately he was in no mood at all and pushed her into a tree. She spun around quickly only for Derek to growl a last warning for her to yield.

Ericka didn't.

This time she spun a round house kick at his head that he caught effortlessly before hitting her in the back of the neck, effectively making her fall into his arms unconscious.

"About time," he murmured to himself. _At least I caught her before she killed anyone-_

Blood… A familiar blood scent reached him from the blond that lay against his chest.

Crimson eyes widened and he looked around searching for any sign of the owner of the blood. "Damn it," he growled as he set her down against a tree knowing she wouldn't wake up for a while. Sniffing the air around him, his eyes landed on the trail opposite of him where the runaway victim had not tried to hide their retreat. "Stiles."

* * *

Rue ran for all she was worth but bare feet in her human form running across pine needles and stones were as unpleasant as it could be. She could feel the soles of her feet bleeding and she knew it would leave a clear trail for the Alpha but she didn't pay any attention as she leapt over branches. She ran with her feet digging into the soil and grass, pushing herself further into speed against the wind.

Sure she could have changed into her full wolf form; sure she could have gained more speed but her mind was not functioning correctly as fear gripped every part of her being. Rue sensed the charging alpha gaining on her at unimaginable speed. Knowing that it was pointless to keep running, she gathered her wits while coming to a stop and swallowing her fear; all while she waited for the inevitable fight.

Not long after did the said alpha stop at the opposite end of her, only Rue was aware that a brawl would arise soon by the mere tension of the air between them.

Derek's eyes roamed the small human in front of him, noticing immediately that she was not Stiles. But his blood- though dried- was clearly coming from the petite woman that stood with her back facing him now. Stile's shirt, as he assumed, was just long enough to cover her round bottom, which he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over in mild interest. Long auburn hair hung down to the mid of her back but there was something different about her that his inner wolf told him. He wasn't sure what it was or what had happened while he was searching for Ericka but he was about to find out. After a few pregnant pauses, Derek spoke, breaking the silence between them. "You aren't Stiles. Who are you and where is he?" His tone was guarded and untrusting.

Tightening her fists she took a deep breath, steeling her shaken nerves. Without turning she asked in a calm but firm voice, "Stiles went to the hospital and is fine… Now what do you want from me?"

"I want to know what is going on. And who you are."

Rue let her eyes bleed to green and turned completely to face him hoping he would believe she was just a misplaced human girl. He didn't charge at her or turn to his human eyes but instead stood there with a hand in his pocket. Neither made a move, both sizing each other up.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rue asked in a flat tone while one hand held the front of her shirt closed.

Derek allowed his restless eyes to scan her once more, looking for any sign that she was an enemy. Finally he spoke. "You know what I am, don't you."

There was no use lying_._ "Yes."

"And you aren't afraid?" This only made him wonder disturbingly if she was a hunter of the Argents…

Rue could feel a pull at the corner of her lips at the question. She was afraid but not because he was an Alpha… she was afraid what he would do to her if he found out she was one too. But she didn't get a chance to answer as he suddenly disappeared from her sight and no sooner did a second pass did she feel him at her back.

_He was fast!_

She could feel her heart skip a beat and quicken its pace tenfold just as she felt a clawed hand reach over her right shoulder at the opening where Ericka had scratched Stiles. Instinctively she exampled her own speed and appeared 10 feet away before he could touch the dried blood. That was a mistake.

Crimson eyes narrowed darkly. "You're a werewolf." _And a strong one at that_, he considered as he realized she had as much control over her wolf as he had of his during the full moon.

Rue cursed herself silently. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just passing through here." _Let him think you will be gone soon_.

A wry smirk pulled at the man's lips and for the first time, she really looked at him. He was handsome, very much so, with messy onyx hair and bronze skin. His muscles were clear as day under his grey shirt and his leather jacket seemed to suit him from where she stood. Passively she wondered what his natural eye color was but soon shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

His voice brought her back with a coy smirk following. "You are lying. And you are staring."

"No I wasn't." A thin blush powdered her cheeks at being caught and her eyes narrowed before bleeding an electric blue. "Why would you say that?"

"To what part?"

"The lying part…. And I wasn't staring," she said the last part under her breath though she knew he heard.

Derek let it slide. "You wouldn't be out in the woods nearly naked and knowing who Stiles was if you were merely passing through," he explained knowingly with a raise of his brows. He was very intrigued with this little female. So much so that he wanted to know more. Just letting her go now was not satisfactory. Stepping forward, he watched in amusement as she stepped back with her lips pulled back in a small snarl. It was like a game was starting of cat and mouse and in a way it made him excited but he blamed it on his inner wolf. "You won't escape that easily," he informed as he watched her back up as if that could stop him.

Her back hit a tree and she stopped with weary eyes. "Why not? I didn't do anything to you-in fact I'm yielding," she was suddenly cut off and a small embarrassing squeak left her lips as he was sudden in front of her with both hands on either side of her head.

"Yielding? Are you really?" Derek couldn't help but enjoy the way a blush tainted her cheeks. Her blue eyes suddenly narrowed and his elation only increased though his features were like stone as they didn't betray any of his thoughts. He liked that she had a bit of fight... He was needing a break from his usual routine.

"So what now? You plan to kill me?" she bit out. If he was, then she would give him Hell before he could succeed.

"Not at all." He leaned in closer, noting the fact that she was surprised of his answer. "But why is an Omega running around here when there are hunters everywhere?"

"It's not any of your concern," she said back flatly, ignoring the fact he called her an Omega, though she was proud her voice didn't shake by the close proximity. What was wrong with her?

"With the events of tonight," his nose now inches from her and the smell of mint and pine clouded her senses, "you _made it_ my concern."

Rue's blue eyes narrowed. "Really…" Pause. "Well, I want to go home now, so if you don't mind…" the young wolf put her free hand to his chest to push him away and she ducked under his arm smoothly. Before she could distance herself, a hand gripped her wrist and spun her back around till she was backed up against the tree once again. Red eyes clashed with blue and she growled at him in annoyance.

"I didn't say you could go," he announced, clearly wanting more out of this encounter. Inside he pushed his inner wolf back down as it licked its lips.

But Derek's face only showed the same toe-curling smirk, not revealing any of his thoughts though even Rue could tell he was trying to learn as much as he could at the moment.

"You aren't in charge of me. I'm not part of your pack," she glared defiantly.

"You're right, you aren't. But obviously you are aware that I have the rights to kill you for coming into my town, correct?" he reminded calmly, albeit arrogantly.

Rue's eyes still held the edge but her glare lessened. "You said you wouldn't kill me."

"And I won't, at least not tonight… Why were you out here?"

Sighing she supposed she could at least give him some information seeing as he was going to let her live, but the way the warmth radiated off of his body and the enticing smell was overwhelming. "I went for a run through the woods, thought it would be nice to stretch my legs…"

"And you ran into Stiles?"

"Well I,_ technically,_ ran into Ericka," she relayed with a lightened tone. "And we had a bit of a tussle but she took off… weak pup," she murmured more to herself.

"And Stiles?"

"He took off to the hospital…" she trailed off hoping the obvious wasn't to come up to the surface of the conversation.

"Why are you nearly naked?"

_Damn man for noticing! Of course he would ask the stupid question_!

A glare worthy of any pureblood werewolf aimed at the haughty male. "Why are you not keeping your mate on a tighter leash anyway? Obviously you should know how dangerous she can be on a full moon!" She snapped back defensively with her arms crossed in ridicule disapproval though she unintentionally pushed her supple breast higher to the top of the shirt, giving Derek a peak of what she had underneath.

The said man had not expected her to turn at him like that. He had hoped to ask the question to see the cute blush back on her cheeks but she had defiantly questioned him back. _She was interesting_, he mused before the question she asked sunk in. "She's not my mate," he said simply with a dry expression.

"Could have fooled me," she said simply, trying to get under his skin.

"She may want to be but I have made it clear that she would have no such… luck." His smirk returned mischievously.

"You are cocky aren't you?"

"And you are stubborn."

Rue's glare was matched by Derek's. What was with this man? He was being rather reasonable in not killing her like she had expected but he sure was nosy. Slowly, his hand reached up to touch her neck where Ericka had the luck to scratch her but all that was left was crusted blood, leaving no wound, however she wasn't having it as she grabbed his palm and twisted it back with annoyance clear on her face. Though his hand was nearly bent to where his wrist could snap, he only looked unaffectedly back at her.

"Are you going to break it or just hold my hand," he asked smoothly with a blank face though his eyes stared straight at her unblinkingly. It unnerved her that even though she knew it pained him for his bones to be stretching as they were that he still looked as if he didn't feel a thing nor was he threatened by her. Instead of breaking it, seeing as it obviously wouldn't do much to him, she flung his arm away from her while rolling her eyes.

"Don't touch me again." She warned but didn't move from her spot.

Derek didn't seem to hear what she had said and this time leaned with a shoulder against the tree and a hand stuffed in his pocket. "You sure are braver now."

_Déjà vu_, she thought as she remembered her saying the same to Stiles an hour or so earlier. "Why shouldn't I be? You aren't going to kill me."

"And you don't think I'll go back on my word?" He asked in general curiosity. Even Stiles and Scott didn't trust him all the time.

"If you were going to do it then you would have done it already." God she hoped she was right.

He looked as calm as ever as he seemed to mull over her words-trying to detect if she was lying. The brunette had meant what she said but even if she didn't she wasn't foolish enough to think she could escape. He may have been next to her against the same tree but no doubt could reach her before she could take a single running stride. With the alpha now on her right side, she tried not to look into his unnerving red stare. A moment ticked by, or maybe it was a few hours; Rue didn't know as she could feel the forest closing in around her by the man's gaze. Finally he spoke.

"I'll walk you home."

"Huh?" A dumbfounded look spread through her face and she couldn't help but stare stupidly at him. He only pushed off the tree and walked towards what she assumed was the town. Dumbly, she looked around the forest then to his retreating back as he stopped but didn't face her.

"Are you coming or do I need to carry you?"

Blinking back to reality, she glared before huffing and striding to walk next to him. "You don't even know where I live."

"That is why you will lead the way," he countered slowly for her as if mocking her stupid statement.

Rue raised a brow and crossed her arms before saying back defiantly, "what about your girlfriend?" _Haha checkmate, buddy_…., she thought smugly.

"We are picking her up along the way," he stated effortlessly and walked away through the foliage. _Reverse Checkmate_…

"Damn it," she pouted allowing her arms to fall to her sides. Grumbling lightly, she followed, hating the way that Derek walked ahead of her with an air of self-satisfaction. "You know I can go home on my own… I won't get lost."

"It's not an option."

She rolled her eyes as she felt the crunching of pine needles prickle her sensitive feet. "What if I was to run away again?—ahh!"

Derek had stopped suddenly and she was cut off as she ran into his back, just realizing how solid of muscle he really was. He turned partly to face her and leaned down to her level seeing as she came up to his collar bone.

"I wouldn't advise it." It was a simple statement but the underlining threat was clear as daylight. Again he turned away and she stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. "I saw that."

Her eyes widened only a hair before narrowing once again. "Anyone ever tell you that you're an ass? 'Cuz you are… _No offense_."

Derek sighed. "Remind me to keep Stiles and you separated."

"Now he has me being his secretary—" she started sarcastically before stopping mid-sentence. "Wait… you act like this isn't going to be the last of you…." Her suspicion was clear in her voice.

But to her dismay he said nothing as they pushed through the foliage to where Ericka lay unconscious against a tree trunk. Kneeling in front of her, Derek carelessly slid off Ericka's shoes, a pair of converse and tossed them to Rue's feet. "Wear those, that way you won't get an infection," he said absentmindedly before looking at her near naked form and tossed his leather jack with the shoes. "And wear this."

Furrowing her brows, she looked between the shoes and the man in front of her who checked over Ericka for any wounds that hadn't healed. For an alpha, she had the wrong impression… He was indifferent to what was going on, but he was still… kind? Was that the word? Rue wasn't sure as she crouched to the ground and started pulling the borrowed shoes and the leather jacket on. The smell of mint and pine was heady to her. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the fact that she was being difficult for the strange man who had not harmed her or threatened (at least not out right) her the whole night. Sighing to herself she grudgingly knew what she had to do. Looking to the fellow wolf she said a calm, "Thank you, I really appreciate it, ummm?"

Red eyes turned to her suddenly, listening for any mocking but there was none. Still he studied her a moment further, trying to find any dishonesty but again there was no proof. This girl was being sincere, which surprised him slightly. Crimson turned to iron grey eyes. "Derek."

A small smile tugged at her lips and she looked at him; green eyes meeting grey. "Thank you Derek."

**OKKKKK If I keep going then it will be foreeeeeeeeeeeeever! Haha I am officially forcing myself to stop! I have too or else this chapter will go for the rest of the story! **

**Anyway thank you for the reviews. I hope you are still with me on this story! If you are it helps motivate me to update if I have feedback. I re-edited this nearly 20xs so if there are any mistakes or OCCness then I apologize! It's how I view them! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

**And please review :) **


End file.
